two months
by ifonly13
Summary: "What if you stayed this time?"


_**two months**_

* * *

She's gathering up her clothes from the furniture in the bedroom. Most of it managed to land on the armchair but her underwear is under the bed and her bra is mysteriously missing altogether. He watches from the bed, head propped up on his forearm and the pile of pillows. He's grinning. He knows that; can't wipe the smile off his face as she bends over to shimmy into her jeans, hair falling in tangles over her bare shoulder.

"Beckett," he mutters, voice heavy with lingering sleep and muffled by the fabric of the pillowcase. She hums in response, half-turning so he can see her fingers working to button her pants. "What if you stayed this time?"

Her eyes narrow and he's not sure if that's because she's still tired or if she's wary of the conversation. "This time? Castle, I've stayed the morning with you before. But I need to get clean clothes and -"

He pushes up so that he's sitting. He needs to be upright for this. Maybe clothes would help but he's not going to be picky. "I mean, stay for good?"

"Doesn't sound like you're too sure of yourself there," she says, searching for the arm holes of her shirt.

"Wait. Let me get my head together," he insists, rubbing a hand over his face. When he opens his eyes again, she's got her shirt on, sneakers tied, her hair twisted up into a messy, fraying bun that he knows will unravel as soon as she moves too quickly. "Move in with me. Just stay. I lov-"

He cuts himself off when he realizes what's coming out of his mouth. She's not ready to hear it again and he's honestly not sure he can watch the bright, teasing glimmer leave her eyes as she stands there near his bureau.

"You can say it," she whispers, taking a step closer. She's smiling and he suddenly can't speak past the lump stuck in his throat. Because she's still smiling and this might just be okay.

When she gets just close enough to the bed, he grabs her wrist and tugs her onto the mattress, her knees landing against his thigh. His hand skates up her arm, pressing into the back of her neck to bring her head down to rest against his. "I love you," he murmurs, his lips barely brushing hers as he speaks. "Move in. Please."

Her kiss is short and when she draws back, her nose is wrinkled. "Morning breath," she says, pushing a hand through his hair before sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I've got another two months on my lease. Maybe I can forget to renew it?"

"Can't have you homeless," he comments. "I might be able to make room here for your numerous coats."

She flicks the lobe of his ear as she gets up again. "My hero. Two months, Castle." She ducks out of sight into the bathroom and he can hear her brushing out her hair. "Need to run back to my place since you've squirrelled away my bra."

"You moving in would also solve that problem." He glances around the bedroom, trying to remember where her bra is but it escapes him. Maybe they lost that particular item of clothing out in the study. "Want coffee before you go?" he calls, swinging his legs out of bed to pull on his boxers and flannel pants.

"Uh, no," she says back, coming out of the bathroom with her hair in a neat ponytail. "But bring some to work. I've gotten spoiled on your French press." She steps into his space, her fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants so that her nails scrape along his navel. Her lips press against his unshaven cheek, dry and warm. "See you in an hour," she sighs.

He moves to catch her lips but finds her palm instead. "What?" he mumbles against her skin.

"Morning breath," she repeats, patting his cheek once before going for the door. "I'll collect my morning kiss when you show up with my coffee."

And then she's gone.

He's stuck standing in the middle of the room, looking after her at the closed door. She's going to move in. No real convincing, no begging. His first move is to the closet, starting to push back his hangers of suit jackets and dress shirts and folded pants. No. First he's got to brush his teeth and get her coffee. He can make room for her coats and shirts after.

There's two months, after all.


End file.
